Le sixième mois
by aucune
Summary: Traduction. Steve se sacrifie. Encore et encore et encore. Texte original 'The Sixth Month' par mgsylvester.


_Le texte original dont cette traduction est tirée a été écrit par la talentueuse mgsylvester. N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à 'The Sixth Month', que vous pouvez trouver via les favoris sur mon profil, ou à ses autres fics qui sont toutes excellentes._

 _L'auteur explique que le titre vient du sixième mois de la culture Aztèque, Etzalcualiztli, lors duquel on célèbre à la fois un festival et un sacrifice humain, dont la victime est noyée et son cœur encore battant est offert en hommage aux dieux._

 _(_ ** _!_** _est utilisé pour un signifier un saut de ligne additionnel)_

* * *

C'est un accident, il n'a jamais voulu que ça arrive et il voudrait que ce ne soit jamais arrivé.

 _ **!**_

Ça commence comme ça :

Il se promène sur un trottoir à New York, des voitures viennent dans les deux sens, une brume matinale de printemps parsème les rues qui se réchauffent. Il pense qu'il redécouvre quelque chose qui a un jour été à lui, mais c'est faux, il est juste en train de marcher.

Un taxi jaune tourne, le chauffeur à l'air renfrogné se parque, un homme en tenue de camouflage et bottes en sort.

Steve est toujours en train de marcher, presque un demi-bloc plus loin, mais il regarde. L'homme récupère son sac. Il se penche, paie le chauffeur, et se tourne. Ils l'entendent tous les deux, un glapissement, un « oh mon Dieu » non contenu, puis ils voient le mouvement.

Steve est maintenant assez proche pour voir son débardeur violet et ses pieds nus dans les flaques, assez proche pour voir l'homme faire un pas en arrière sous l'impact. Elle est dans ses bras. Le sac est à ses pieds.

Le chauffeur s'éloigne, un sourire s'étirant dans sa barbe de quelques jours, et la femme pleure dans la tenue de l'homme. Elle le répète, encore et encore, _je t'aime tu m'as manqué je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es rentré. J'étais tellement inquiète je croyais que tu allais mourir Dieu merci tu es vivant._

Et la tenue de camouflage de l'homme se plisse tant ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Il enfonce son visage dans son épaule et hoche la tête à ses mots.

Steve les dépasse et détourne le regard.

Un moment si brut n'est pas pour ses yeux.

 _ **!**_

Ça finit comme ça :

Il est dans la salle de gym, enfonce ses poings dans le sac de frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un faux mouvement et que son poignet se replie et la douleur le force, brusquement, à s'arrêter.

 _Je t'aimais tu me manques je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis-_

* * *

Il se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital sombre, la lumière projette des ombres inquiétantes dans la pièce. Son bras le lance, sa jambe est carbonisée, sa poitrine peine à se soulever, encore plus que lorsqu'il y avait du shrapnel dans ses poumons.

Avec son bras gauche, celui qui n'est pas brûlé, il examine ses blessures sous les draps. Les bandages sont serrés, mais son sang est poisseux contre sa main ; la blessure a dû se rouvrir en essayant de guérir plus vite.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'est réveillé.

Il y a une autre gamme de bip, différente de la sienne, et il balaie la pièce du regard. Clint est dans le lit à côté du sien, respirant seulement grâce à l'aide d'une machine, son cœur battant lentement et langoureusement.

Steve ferme les yeux ; il voit Clint s'effondrer comme si son cerveau projetait le souvenir sur l'écran de ses paupières. Il entend Natasha, _Œil de Faucon à terre, Stark quelle est ta position ?_

Stark n'a pas de position, tout ce qu'il a c'est, _merde, ce truc a une sécurité._ Steve sent ses propres jambes courir sur le béton crevassé. Il n'a pas assez de temps.

Il n'a jamais assez de temps.

Il glisse, couvre Clint, levant son bouclier au-dessus de lui et de la moitié de son propre corps.

 _S moins 3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Détonation._

Il ne peut plus respirer et Clint est dans le lit à côté du sien.

Et Natasha est là, assise à côté de Clint, ferme, vide, ses yeux reflétant la lumière fluctuante du moniteur cardiaque sans ciller. Clint ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

Steve a un goût de pourriture dans la bouche.

Il avale le sang et attend le sommeil.

* * *

« Je t'ai déjà demandé ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ? »

Il ne lève pas les yeux, « Une ou deux fois », répond Steve. Quelque chose fait du bruit en tombant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Et est-ce que tu m'as répondu ? »

Cette fois-ci, Steve lève les yeux, laisse l'agacement se lire sur son visage et dit, « Je te l'ai dit. Thor pense que nous devrions parler. »

Tony frotte les profondes cernes sous ses yeux, « Thor ne sait pas de quoi il parle. »

Steve laisse glisser sa première réaction qui aurait été une remarque cassante quant au fait que Thor est bien plus intelligent et perspicace qu'il en a l'air. A la place, il baisse les yeux vers son cahier de croquis et répond, « Bien, je pense qu'il a raison. »

« Bien sûr tu penses qu'il a raison, » Tony parle comme s'il a une casserole sur le feu et qu'il ne sera pas assez rapide pour l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne déborde. Sa voix est raide, tendue, et Steve ne lève pas les yeux pour voir son expression. « Steve Meilleur-Que-Toi Rogers veut être la voix de la raison juste pour pouvoir me le balancer à la face plus tard. »

Le crayon de Steve dérive au-dessus de la page.

« Steve Meilleur-Que-Toi Rogers, » Tony répète, et quelque chose d'autre tombe. Il est proche de la rupture. Steve peux le sentir. « Existe seulement pour parader ses gros muscles et son sourire innocent et rendre tout le monde autour de lui insignifiant et sans importance. »

Ah. Nous y sommes. Nous arrivons au cœur du problème, n'est-ce pas Tony ?

« Le plus grand héro à jamais avoir fait des trucs héroïques, » continue Tony. Steve fixe ses doigts. S'accroche au crayon. Il a trouvé une page vierge au milieu de son cahier. La mine du crayon touche le papier, immobile. « L'homme que les grands-pères saluent et dont les fangirls discutent et que les scientifiques envient. » Sur les deux derniers mots, la voix de Tony glisse dans une ironie que Steve a entendue bien trop de fois pour ne pas reconnaître.

Tony continue mais Steve pense juste à Howard. Ils ont eu cette dispute ou une variante des milliers de fois, et ça revient toujours à la même chose. Mais Steve ne le mentionne pas, n'insiste pas, ne parle pas, parce que Tony est lancé à pleine vapeur et il a besoin de relâcher de la pression. Steve, avec son cahier de croquis vierge et ses yeux baissés, ne fait qu'écouter, à chaque fois.

Et il pense à Howard.

Puis il pense à Peggy.

Et après il pense à _eux._

Il se force à regarder Tony et il pense de nouveau à Howard.

« T'es qu'une farce, tu le sais ? » Steve croise finalement le regard de Tony à travers la pièce. Tony pointe une clef anglaise accusatrice vers lui, le visage pâle, les mains quelque part entre frissonnantes et carrément tremblantes. « T'es qu'une farce, » la voix de Tony déraille, la clef anglaise atterrit dans un tas sur le plan de travail, « Et je vais me coucher. »

Il quitte le laboratoire, laissant Steve à son crayon et sa page blanche.

Steve déglutit et pose son crayon. Il feuillette son cahier de croquis, mais il ne voit que des pages vierges. Il cherche et cherche et cherche mais il n'y a rien, pas même le fantôme d'une image, tout le cahier est vide et blanc et stérile, au point qu'il se demande pourquoi il l'a ouvert au milieu en premier lieu.

* * *

Il aurait dû y réfléchir plus, il n'aurait pas dû, mais son cœur est venu avant ses mots et le passé a éclipsé le moindre bon sens qu'il aurait dû avoir.

 _ **!**_

Ça commence comme ça :

« Tu es ma mission. »

L'homme agenouillé sur lui est le Soldat de l'Hiver, découpé dans le feu des héliporteurs détruits et les éclats des explosions.

Mais c'est Bucky qui abat les murs et éteint le feu. C'est Bucky qui est tombé du train ce jour-là et le Soldat qui a émergé à l'autre bout de la chute. C'est Bucky. C'est Bucky. C'est Bucky et ça a toujours été Bucky.

Steve veut _saigner_ pour Bucky.

Il encaissera les balles et les os brisés que le Soldat de l'Hiver lui donne. Ce qu'il pense être le plus grand sacrifice qu'il ne fera jamais sera simplement de ne rien sacrifier du tout. Alors il ne le fera pas. Il ne le risquera pas. Il ne se battra pas contre le Soldat, il tiendra pour son ami. Pas parce que le Soldat le mérite, mais parce que Steve ne peut plus se battre. Il s'accordera ce moment d'égoïsme. Il ne retourna aucun des coups, n'essayera plus de blesser Bucky. Il ne se battra pas.

Le Soldat le tuera peut-être, mais il mourra pour Bucky.

 _ **!**_

Donc ça finit comme ça :

« Alors achève-la. »

 _Parce que jusqu'au bout, je serais là pour toi._

* * *

Il y a deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui, et il sait qu'elles voient à travers lui, parce qu'il est aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier, sous la lumière, exposé et dépouillé et épuisé. Mais ces yeux, qui appartiennent à des corps saufs et indemnes, ne sont pas ceux qui importent. C'est la troisième paire d'yeux, celle dont le propriétaire vient de trouver un autre endroit pour son couteau cranté, qui importe.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » l'homme demande, tirant doucement le couteau, coupant précautionneusement à travers des muscles tremblants et déchirant la peau.

« Toujours rien. » Steve lui offre un sourire ensanglanté, et il peut sentir Tony et Clint grimacer à sa place. Il peut presque entendre leurs pensées ; _qu'est-ce que Steve est en train de foutre, pourquoi il agit comme ça, il n'a jamais parlé comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Bruce penserait ça aussi, mais il a été drogué jusqu'à l'inconscience il y a vingt-neuf minutes et dix-neuf secondes, dès qu'ils ont réalisé que torturer l'un de ses amis sous son nez n'était pas une super idée.

D'un pouce et un index gantés, l'homme fait glisser le sang du couteau et le fait tomber au sol dans d'épaisses gouttes. « Tu es sûr ? »

« En fait, » le sourire de Steve ne vacille pas, quand bien même chaque muscle de son corps se crispe. Il n'a qu'une chose à dire et à ce point, après trente minutes et six secondes d'interrogatoire, Tony et Clint le savent. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il peut entendre ses coéquipiers, impatients et agités, lui criant mentalement de _juste arrêter putain, ne fais pas ça._ Ils ne comprennent pas leur ennemi aussi bien que lui. Ils ne savent pas que ce couteau cranté est enduit de quelque chose qui lui donne l'impression que de l'acide sulfurique est déversé dans ses plaies. Ses blessures ne guérissent pas, mais il respire toujours, ce qui est plus que ce que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu dire à sa place. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi il agit d'une manière qui lui ressemble si peu, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. « Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, que les interrogateurs nazis étaient meilleurs que toi ? » Il se penche en avant, autant que l'autorisent les liens à ses poignets, et ses épaules hurlent en protestation, « Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques conseils. »

La réponse est immédiate, sauvage, et écrasante. Le poing fermé, les jointures émoussées, s'enfonce dans une longue coupure qui barre l'abdomen de Steve. L'air quitte ses poumons d'un coup, mais le bruit est couvert par quelque chose qui craque. Du sang frais coule de la blessure.

Inconsciemment, Steve se recroqueville sur lui-même, s'écroulant sous la douleur, son estomac est l'œil du cyclone et tout le reste – l'écrasante pression sur son épaule, le trou béant dans sa main, l'océan de sang s'étendant autour de son corps battu – n'est qu'une part de l'ouragan. Sa tête se pose accidentellement sur l'épaule de l'homme et, un instant, ils restent comme ça. Steve respire difficilement, quelque chose est mouillé à la base de sa gorge. Son front, lourd comme de la brique et trempé de sueur froide, n'est pas écarté de l'épaule de l'homme. Au lieu de ça, de manière presque attentionnée, une main passe dans les cheveux de Steve. Steve sent les doigts contre son crâne, froids et autoritaires et doux.

Tony et Clint, quelque part en arrière-plan, n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe.

« T'es heureux maintenant ? » l'homme murmure, bas, chaleureux. Sa respiration frôle l'oreille de Steve dans une caresse.

Steve, la bouche ouverte, haletant, observe une goutte de sang solitaire tomber de ses lèvres et tâcher la veste noire de l'homme en-dessous.

* * *

Ça commence comme ça :

« Tout ce que je peux faire c'est le mettre à l'eau. »

 _ **!**_

Et ça finit comme-

* * *

C'est un cauchemar et il est piégé à l'intérieur.

Il se réveille au son du silence.

Il sort du lit.

Il s'habille sans allumer la lumière.

Ses matins sont marqués par le _tap tap tap_ de ses pieds contre le sol. Encore et encore. Un pied puis l'autre et un kilomètre et puis l'autre et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il a couru sur tout le diamètre de la ville et quand il ralentit pour marcher, le son de ses pas sur la route lui manque.

Il retourne à la tour et prend l'ascenseur jusqu'en haut.

Il termine son entraînement.

Il ne prend pas de bain. Il se douche, et elles sont de chaudes, rapides occurrences qui lui font tourner la tête, et qui se terminent toujours par lui accrochant un linge autour de sa taille dégoulinante et retenant des haut-le-cœur dans des bouffées de vapeur.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il endosse son rôle de capitaine.

Parfois, il fait de la paperasse, parfois il y a une mission. Parfois c'est Natasha qui ère dans le salon pendant qu'il lit. Elle le regarde avec ces yeux vides qui le poussent à lui demander de faire quelque chose, et elle s'exécute avec un sourire qui est _presque_ reconnaissant.

Bucky, enfin, _James_ , a demandé à Steve de garder ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison ; jusqu'à ce qu'il soit clair que ses souvenirs ne lui reviendront jamais ou qu'ils reviendront définitivement. Sam est avec lui maintenant, mais Steve n'a aucune idée d'où ils sont. Parfois il pense à eux.

Parfois non.

De temps en temps, il verra Bruce dans un coin de sa vision, observant inconfortablement, et Steve lui sourira et dira _Non, je ne suis pas occupé_ et le suivra jusqu'au laboratoire pour faire un autre test et donner un peu plus de sang. Bruce ne demande jamais, mais Steve dit toujours oui. C'est quelque chose qu'ils veulent tous les deux, après tout. Après, Bruce lui fait du thé et lui pose des questions profondes et Steve pense qu'il pourrait peut-être s'habituer à vivre ainsi.

D'autres fois c'est Thor qui apparait à côté de lui, inconfortablement près, sans rien dire. Après un temps, quand le silence devient impossible à supporter, Steve demandera, « Quoi de neuf, mon grand ? » et Thor se lancera avec une question ou un long récit narrant de grandes batailles. Ils incluent presque toujours Loki, ce qui pousse parfois Steve à répondre avec ses propres histoires pour changer de sujet.

(Il répond rarement avec ses propres histoires.)

Et ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les Avengers, parce qu'il les aime, même Tony quand il est énervant, mais parfois lorsqu'il se réveille le matin et qu'il ne veut pas sortir de son lit, il souhaite qu'il n'ait aucun d'eux.

Un journal, après une bataille, lui a un jour donné le surnom de pierre angulaire, et Steve n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il pouvait être défini en un seul mot. Ils comptent sur lui, ils l'aiment, ils lui font confiance pour ne pas échouer.

Alors il n'échoue pas.

Il se réveille au son du silence.

Il sort du lit.

Il s'habille sans allumer la lumière.

Il termine sa journée.

Il en commence une nouvelle.

Et ça se répète.

Encore et encore et encore.

Il n'échoue pas.

* * *

Ça commence comme ça :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

 _ **!**_

Ça finit comme ça :

« Ça va. »

* * *

Une nuit, il rêve qu'il rencontre Steve Rogers pré-sérum, qui est très, très mécontent de lui.

Il n'esquive pas le premier coup, il le laisse simplement venir, et il est surpris de la douleur cinglante qu'il provoque dans sa joue. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Steve pré-sérum hurle.

« C'est ce que tu fais ? Hein, c'est ce que les héros _font_ ? » Steve pré-sérum le frappe encore.

Il est projeté en arrière, et, pris par surprise, il tombe et heurte lourdement le sol.

Steve pré-sérum marche jusqu'à lui, menaçant, et ordonne, « Debout, soldat. »

Et c'est pathétique, parce qu'il se réveille et doit presser une main contre ses yeux pour garder les larmes à l'intérieur.

* * *

Ça commence comme ça :

Steve Rogers joue le sacrifice.

Et ça ne finit pas du tout.


End file.
